The Art of Communication
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Heero and Trowa take a fantabulious journey into the art of communication...


Spoot: Well…I've had my coffee…

Wufei: uh oh…

Duo: I'll get the jumper cables…

The Art of Communication

"TADAAAAAAA…" Duo sang out, stretching out his arms in a pose, knowing better. Crickets chirped as he looked on at three other pilots sitting on the sofa. They were all straight faced. Duo pulled his arms in, then stretched them out again. "….aaaa…aaaah…" He sang out under his breath, his voice pitchy. The other boys sat stoically. Duo knew better then to try and amuse, or even surprise these three boys, yet there he stood, looking silly with his arms flailing. Heero crossed his arms, Trowa cleared his throat, Wufei rolled his eyes, and Duo dropped his arms. "What…are we looking at exactly?" Quatre asked from the sidelines. Duo looked over in his direction, lowering his eyes. "I…painted the tabled." He whined, glaring at the poorly painted red coffee table.

"OH…Oh…Duo…it…it looks…" Quatre stammered.

"Like crap." Wufei finished for him.

"NO!" Quatre hollered at Wufei, making him roll his eyes. He turned back to Duo, and pressed his hands together. "No. It's…_nice_…but don't you think it could use another coat?" Duo looked up at the blond, shrugging. "What it needs is religion at this point." Trowa scoffed. Heero turned his attention to said boy. "A table…needs religion…Good one." He spoke with monotone. Trowa looked over at him, and he flashed the silent pilot a rarely seen smile. Trowa was a bit surprised, but never the less, he returned the gesture. Heero's face drained of emotion, as he nodded his head once, then turned to give Duo attention. Trowa's brow wrinkled, and he scowled. Heero smiled at him, he was sure of it. That couldn't have been a fluke.

"Here's an idea…why don't we get rid of the damn thing like I suggested weeks ago…you can polish a turd, but…" Wufei began, pointing at the table. "Why would we get rid of it? It's a perfectly good table!" Duo snapped, also pointing at the table. "Let's stop talking about the table as though it's not here." Trowa joked, hoping it would gain Heero's approval. Heero turned his attention back to him. It was as he predicted. "Signifying that the table is alive…another zinger Trowa, that's two for two. You're on a roll." Duo threw his hands in the air and let out a loud moan, gaining attention from everyone but Trowa.

He kept his eyes on Heero. Did he actually find what he said funny, or was he in fact indulging him. Trowa was never really one to crack jokes or make humorous observations. It was odd that he did even though no one noticed…well…Heero noticed. Was he just being nice? Couldn't be, that wasn't Heero's way. No, he meant what he said; he was honestly complementing Trowa on his humor. He was oddly genuine. This was something new, something worth investigating…and Trowa was the man for the job.

"If we get rid of the table…" Duo began; he paused for a moment, running his hands through his hair. He tuned to Wufei, "If we get rid of _him_, we'll have nothing to put our drinks and stuff on…you can't…I love this table…" He whined, lowering himself, he embraced the lopsided, poorly painted coffee table. Wufei rolled his eyes, and stood up, and approached the wreck, _and_ the table. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Duo cried out, hugging the table tight. Wufei was in a struggle to get the thing away from him. "NO….no…NONONONO!" Wufei growled as he pulled on the leg of the table. He tugged so hard that when the leg came off, he almost fell back. "NOOOOOO! LARRY!" Duo shouted, bursting in to fake tears. Wufei looked Duo over, patting the leg in his hand in an ominous way. Duo noticed, and jumped to his feet. Wufei chased him from the room, threatening him with the blunt object.

Quatre knew what he had to do, he bid the other two boys farewell, and left the room in hopes of preventing Duo from getting bludgeon to death. Trowa looked over at the other boy when he let out a bated breath. "Are you alright?" He asked. Heero attended to his partner's inquiry with a nod. "You sure? It seemed like you were upset…" Heero shook his head. "No, I'm fine; Duo is just too much for me sometimes." He leaned, resting his back, and relaxing on the sofa. Another first for Trowa. "Sorry about that." Trowa cooed, in hopes of easing his partner.

"It was beyond your control…retract your apology." Heero demanded. Trowa sat back as well, mirroring the other boy. "I should, but I won't." He said, smiling. Heero was eyeing him warily. "And why not?" He asked. Trowa shrugged. "I feel as though the apology was necessary. That's all. I suppose I'm trying to make you feel better." Heero blinked a few times, clearly confused by Trowa's statement. "I'm not sure I understand. I feel fine; I'm not sick, or emotionally unstable." Trowa giggled as he stretched his arms above his head. "Are you implying that I _am _emotionally unstable?" Heero snapped.

"Your lack of emotion is in fact instability…" He said softly. This made Heero let out a sort of gasp, an audible sound specifying that he was clearly taken by surprise. "I hope I didn't cross a line, because that wasn't my intentions…honest." Trowa said solemnly. He could tell he had ruptured his partner's guard, something a wise person would avoid with Heero. "No…no, I never thought about it like that…no, Trowa, you're right."

"Still, I would rather I not cross a line with you…I wouldn't want to disrupt what we have here." He lamented it as soon as it oozed from his lips, and he wished he would just vanish. Heero turned his whole body, adjusting himself so he could face Trowa, and give him his full attention. "What do we have?" He asked. "Tell me Trowa, what do you think we have? Friendship? Comradery? Something else? Tell me." Trowa opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he looked like a fish out of water, gasping for something. He felt like one. His insides were flailing around trying to swim away. He couldn't breathe, and his thoughts were consumed by the fact that he was fixing to die.

"Hmm…I see, you have the vocabulary, and the ability to use it…just not the discrimination or knowhow to filter…this must be why you're so quiet…you're afraid you'll blurt something out you'll regret. Am I wrong?" Trowa shook his head, keeping his lips sucked in tight. "You think I'm right? I see…so do you ever plan on answering my question…or…are you trying out that filter…Because…it's a little late for that." Trowa stood fast, turned to Heero, bowed…for some ungodly reason, and…_horrified_…he turned and scurried from the room.

Wufei heard it before anyone else. There was a light thumping noise coming from the broom closet. He was passing by when the noise caught his attention. He opened the door, applying caution. There was nothing in there that could be making the noise, nothing but a broom, a small vacuum, some canned goods, and a trash can. He frowned, and peered in further, searching for a source to the noise. His blood ran cold, and his hair rose when he found nothing, but he could still hear the noise. Was this the ghost Duo spoke so highly of? He shamed himself for ever thinking Duo was tried and true in his inane observations about a spectral being ever existing in the house. There was no such thing. He closed the closet door, and looked around.

The hall was dark and empty, yet the thumping could be heard clear as day. He took a deep breath, and let it out. Suddenly the noise stopped, and a looming, ominous moan could be heard coming from somewhere in the house. Wufei's skin crawled; he visibly shook so hard his hair stood on end. The ghost! It was the ghost of the old man Duo talked about! This was how the stories started. The thumping and the moaning. The usually stoic Wufei was reduced to a terrified sixteen year old boy. He made a mad dash for the nearest room he knew was occupied. He had to be with someone…he had to get away from the ghost.

Trowa's bedroom door burst open to reveal Wufei. He rushed in babbling almost incoherently. "MAYICOMEINTHANKS!" Trowa shot up from his position. He had been leaning on the wall. "Sure…I think…what?" He stammered. Wufei slammed the door. He looked Trowa over, then opened the door just a crack, and peered out into the hall. He was breathing erratically. "Are you ok? What's going on!" Trowa snapped, becoming uneasy as well. Wufei shut the door, then locked it. "Can ghosts walk through doors?" he asked in a shaky voice. Trowa was the right person to ask, he was interested, and an expert on all things occult. "As long as the door is redwood." He said, "wait…_ghost_? What ghost?" Wufei sat down on the very _edge_ of the bed, nearly falling off.

"Nothing…I'm not scared or anything, I just want to know…um…what kinda door, the wood, is it…"

"It's plywood." Trowa said simply. "So, if you locked it to keep the ghost out, you're doomed." Trowa noticed Wufei shiver. If he wasn't otherwise upset, this would have been funny. "Why don't you tell me what happened…and we'll go from there." Wufei took a shaky breath, then nodded. "I was walking to the kitchen for a midnight snack, when I heard a weird thumping noise coming from the pantry…so I investigated. When I found nothing, I started thinking about what Duo said…the ghost an' all. I only resulted in scaring myself, so I shook it off, and resumed my mission for a cupcake…when I heard the moan…" Wufei could go no further…he was clearly scared.

"This _is_ an old house…and there _is_ an old legend about it being haunted…but I can tell you for a fact…it's not…because all the noises you heard…that was me." Wufei looked him over, then laughed hard. "SO…so…it was all in my head? Oh good! Though…I feel foolish. Thank you Trowa…I can return to my mission…" Trowa was glad Wufei didn't hover. He knew not to pry. He was relieved when Wufei stood and headed for the door. Before he left the room he stopped and turned. "What were you doing in here? Honestly, to make noises like that, you would have to be engaging in intercourse…clearly you're alone…so, what were you doing?"

"I…was watching TV…it was a TV show." Trowa lied outright. Wufei eyed the room. When he was unable to find a TV he shut the door, and approached Trowa. Oh no. "What are you doing? I hear that snack cake calling to you…here it? _Wuuuufeeeeiii…come eat meeeeee…before Duo does…_" Trowa wailed. Wufei crossed his arms and glared down at the other boy. "Here that?" Trowa asked, almost hysterical. He was clearly trying to rid his room of the Asian pilot. Wufei rolled his eyes and sat down hard on the bed. "Out with it Barton…what were you doing in here?" Trowa's mind raced for a moment, then a light bulb went off. "It was me! I'm the ghost! I was trying to scare you! MUAHAHAHAH! SUCCESS!" He threw his arms in the air and began to laugh that evil laugh. "Oh really? You were trying to scare me? What makes you think I believe you? Don't you think you're being a little too forthcoming?" Wufei asked. Trowa nodded. "YOU GOT ME!" He wailed. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU HIDING BARTON?" Wufei hollered above Trowa, making him lose the yelling match, and go quiet. He lowered his eyes. "Something's up with you…and I wanna know what it is, I've never seen you like this…it's disconcerting."

"And _I've _never known you to pry like this. It's…bewildering." Trowa mumbled.

"I agree. How about you tell me what's going on with you, and I let it be, and leave…"

"You'll leave…"

"_If _you tell me what's going on."

"If I tell you…you'll leave…"

"It's the only way…"

Trowa sighed, giving in. "I might have said something to Heero…said something personal…and I was in here banging my head on the wall…ok! Happy now? You can go…" Trowa snapped. Wufei angled his head to one side, looking on with a hint of intrigue. "What did you say to him?" Trowa shoved Wufei, nearly making him slide off the bed. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it Barton! Before I do something _you'll_ regret…" Trowa crossed his arms adding infuses with a 'humph'. "You don't scare me. Besides…I have something on you now…the ghost you were so afraid of…"

"You wouldn't!" Wufei snapped. Trowa lifted his head a bit, implying he was impassive. Wufei stood with haste. "Ok, fine…but know this…" He closed in on Trowa, so close he could feel the Asian's breath on his face. "I will find out…it's my job…" He stood up slowly keeping an aggressive glare on Trowa. "Besides, I can't help you if you don't tell me…" He turned slowly, keeping his eyes on Trowa as long as he could. When his back was turned Trowa spoke. "You…wanna help me?"

Wufei turned back around, taking a calmed stance. "Consider it community service…I owe you. You helped me a while back with that Duo thing." Trowa rolled his eyes so hard, his head went with them. "FINE! Si'down…" Wufei did as he was told. He took a triumphant stance as he sat. "Don't push it." Trowa warned. Wufei nodded, and humbled himself. "Fair enough, now…tell me what happened." Trowa leaned on the wall, lightly thumping his head on it. "Ok…remember earlier when we were all sitting around while Duo tried to get us on bored with the coffee table?" Wufei nodded. "Ok, well, remember when I was making jokes about it?"

Wufei shook his head. "Well, I was…I made a few cracks, and Heero acknowledged them…I think I amused him. Anyway…now, remember when you rushed after Duo?" Wufei nodded. "Get to the point Trowa." The said boy nodded, and took a deep breath. "Well, I was left with Heero, and we talked for a moment…he seemed upset, so I tried to make things right. I suppose I went too far, and may have crossed a line…I tried to fix this and said something…stupid."

"Which waaas…" Wufei urged. Trowa nodded, knowing it was a bad idea to keep Wufei waiting. An impatient Wufei was a dangerous Wufei. "My exact words were…um, '_I wouldn't want to disrupt what we have here_.' Yeah…I think that's it." Wufei's brow rose. "Like I said, I crossed a line, and said that…like a moron!" Trowa put his head in his hands, and moaned. "Ok, calm down…what did he say after that?" Trowa pulled his face from his hands, licked his lips and bopped his head on the wall again. "Uuuugh…he confronted me, what do you think happened! He asked me what I thought we had…he berated me and everything! I'm doomed. I need to just vanish! Go on some journey or something! Know any good hit men?"

"It's not as bad as you think; the real issue here is what you think you have going on with Heero. Knowing that will help you out in this situation. The question is evident …now answer it…" Wufei said, leaning on the wall as well. Trowa leaned forward, readying himself. Before he could thump his head, Wufei slipped a pillow in between the wall and his skull. "Calm yourself before you end up in the hospital. I'm surprised you haven't knocked yourself unconscious yet." Trowa turned his head so he could glance at Wufei. "That's kinda what I'm going for."

"I'll make this easy on you, so you won't end up with brain damage, considering you don't already have it. Let me take care of this, Ok?" with this being said, Wufei slipped off the bed, and stood up. "No worries, I got this. Just…don't kill yourself." Trowa blinked up at him as he turned and made his way to the door. He had to tilt his head when Wufei tried to open the door. "Right…locked…" He mumbled, looking back at Trowa. He unlocked it, opened it a crack, and looked out into the hall. "No ghosts?" Trowa asked. Wufei opened the door all the way, and looked back at the other boy. "No ghosts." He confirmed, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Mmmh, do I smell coffee?" Wufei asked, entering the kitchen. Heero was sitting at the table. He looked up and nodded. "Yes, it's fresh." It was quiet as Wufei approached the counter where the coffee pot rested. "Rough night?" Heero observed. Wufei looked his way, as he poured himself a cup. "Is it obvious?" He finished his preparations and sat down with his cup of heaven. "I was up late," He paused for a moment, as he took a sip. He set his cup down, and licked his lips, then finished, "Searching for a ghost." He said flatly. Heero's brow rose. He needed the next sip he took.

"Did you find anything? Because you know…" Heero began.

"I know…" Wufei interrupted. "I know…trust me. No…but I did find something interesting…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Wufei confirmed. It was quiet for a bit, as the two stoic boys sat across from one another, sipping at their coffee, and reading over papers. Finally, before Wufei's cup was empty, he looked up at the other boy. "Heero? Have you ever given any thought to relationships?" Heero looked up from the sports section, one brow arched. "Relationships? As in comradery?" He asked. Wufei shook his head. "No, I mean, did you ever think someone could like you, or you could like someone…you know, that kinda stuff." Wufei reiterated. "Are you saying you like me?" Heero asked in a sly tone. It was Wufei's turn to raise a brow. "Um…no…though if your coffee is this good all the time, I may marry you." Heero's mouth curved into an awkward smile. Just as quick as it appeared, it vanished. "No, I was referring to someone else really. Hypothetical." Wufei finished, returning the smile.

"Hypothetically…if someone liked me…they would need brain damage…" Heero replied. Wufei almost choked on his final sip. He set his cup down. "Are you alright?" Heero asked. Wufei gave him a confirming nod, then took a deep breath. "Brain damage you say? Funny that should be a requirement…" Heero eyed him with his usual suspicion. "Why? You know someone with a massive head injury?" Wufei leaned in, and opened his mouth to speak, when Trowa stumbled in, rubbing his eyes. "Coffee…" He groaned, then followed his nose to the counter.

Wufei shut his mouth, and slowly sat back in his chair. "You were saying?" Heero urged. Wufei cut his eyes at Trowa, then glared at Heero. He too looked over at the taller pilot, then down at his cup. "Trowa?" He whispered. Wufei cleared his throat. "Oh…my…god." Heero whispered into his cup, his eyes wide. Trowa stumbled over, trying to walk and drink at the same time. He pulled the cup away from his face, presenting himself to the others with a newly added coffee mustache. "This is good…and strong…" He looked the two stoic boys over, eyeing them with suspect. "What's…going on here?" Wufei shot out of his chair as if his bum had caught fire. "WellI'mfinishedwithmycoffeeI'lljustgo!" He stammered in one breath, then quickly dashed from the room.

Heero kept his head down, eyes on his dwindling coffee. "Did I miss something? Or…do something, because I did just wake up…Heero?" When he didn't get a response, he sat down across from the other boy. "Is this about yesterday?" He asked. When once again he got nothing, he reached over and tapped Heero's shoulder, making the boy jump. "Sorry! Sorry…" He retracted his hand, bawled it into a fist, then let it rest in his lap. Heero lifted his eyes at the other boy for a moment, then cut them quick, glaring at the hallway. "I'm…not sure how to talk to you right now…I know I messed up yesterday by blurting all that out…I'm sure you don't wanna hear…"

"I don't wanna hear what…exactly?" Heero chimed in.

"Well…"

"What? You don't think I wanna hear about someone's feelings or…or desires…You don't think I wanna hear about someone sharing their feelings for me? You don't think I can handle that? You honestly think I'm so cold…and emotionally unstable…"

"Heero!" Trowa shouted, causing the manic pilot to come to his senses. Heero took his seat _slowly_, clasped his hands together, sucked in his lips, and looked up at the other boy. "I'm ok." He said softly. "Are you?" Trowa asked. It was quiet for a moment. Heero just nodded his head a few times, and played with his coffee cup. Trowa decided to try again, this time choosing his words carefully. "Ok…let's see, Uh, I _am_ sorry about yesterday, and I want to assure you…I wasn't insinuating what you think…umm…hmmm…maybe I should just let you talk…why don't you just tell me what's on your mind."

"Tell you what _my_…mind is on…? This will go nowhere fast…"

"Right…Ok…well…" Trowa began, but found himself stumbling on his own words. The two of them were both awkward and nearly incapable to speak their minds in such a way. The only thing they could do was sit in silence going over in their heads a conversation that would never take place. The occasional glances at one another was about as good as it would get. The silence almost reached a boiling point when Quatre walked in. "Good morni…uh…everything ok?" The two other boys looked up, both with pleading looks on their faces. "Ooook…" Quatre began, as he took a seat in between them. "Why don't we start from the beginning." He spoke calmly, clasping his hands together.

"Um…" Trowa started.

"Uuuh…" Heero began.

Quatre leaned back. "Ok, I see this is going nowhere. Is there someone in the house who can help lead us to a point?" Both boys looked at one another, then back at Quatre. "Wufei." They blurted in unison. Quatre gasped, then laughed a bit. "Well, that was helpful. What does he have to do with all of this?" Heero and Trowa glanced at one another, then back at the blond. "You know, I don't know…" Heero said. "Well…I do, he and I spoke last night." Said Trowa. Heero shot his attention to the boy. "YOU! He spoke to me this morning! He said you liked me!"

"WHAT! Why would he even think that!"

"Well where would he get an idea like that! You must have said something to him!"

"Not out loud! I mean, I don't think I did! All I did was confess to him what I had said to you yesterday!"

"Wait…that's what you were talking about yesterday?! You were trying to tell me you like me!"

"No…I…"

"You like me…"

It was quiet, as the two boys gave each other meaningful looks. Quatre stood up slowly, with a triumphant look. "Oh, yeah, I'm good…" he congratulated himself. He walked away slowly, leaving the two to their new found feelings. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Heero asked softly. Trowa lowered his eyes, and chuckled a bit. "Would you have believed me?"

"I would have." Heero answered. Trowa looked up with a shit eating grin on his face. "After a while…" Heero choked out. Trowa nodded. "Thought so. Anyway, I'll admit I would have never told you." Heero's brow furrowed. "Why not?" Trowa shrugged. "I suppose it's an insecurity thing. I always figured you would reject me." He took a deep breath and let it out in a relieved sigh. "Why would you assume such a thing? Am I really that bad?" Heero asked, retreating into his head for a self-evaluation. "No, no! It's just…it's me…insecure, you know." Heero looked up at the other boy, confused. "You? Really? You don't seem insecure. You look to me as though you have it all together."

"And yet…here we are." Trowa stated, crossing his arms. "See." Heero smiled swiftly, and nodded. "I see. Never the less, now we have something to talk about. Where do we go from here?" Heero asked. Trowa began to wring his hands together. Heero took a deep breath, and looked around the room, searching for a conversation starter. He looked down at his cup, and spotted one. "Coffee." He said flatly. Trowa looked up in confusion. "How was the coffee?" He asked. Trowa nodded, indicating his approval on the subject. Heero nodded as well, pleased with the outcome.

"Uhm…let's see…ok, how's this; I…like orange food…but do _not_ like oranges." Trowa stuttered out. Heero almost chuckled. "What an odd quark. Ok…I enjoy the weather right after a light rain…but do not in fact enjoy the rain." Heero added. Trowa nodded. "Ok…now we're getting somewhere…though, I kinda enjoy the rain." Heero smiled. "We don't need to agree on everything to like each other." He chuckled out. Trowa sucked in a short breath, and smiled. "You like _me_!" He snapped. Heero's eyes went wide, and from there the awkward silence began again.

Spoot: Ow…my fingers…bleeding…

Heero: Someone call the hospital…tell them we'll be there shortly.

Duo: No more coffee for you!


End file.
